Camp Drama
by The Pumpkin Queen
Summary: Cadence is finally going to meet the Squirrel Scouts. Cadence is already in love with Edward but who's taking her away from him? Edward loves Cadence but he's being threatened to leave her. Pain, love, distrust, protection. RatedT in case..  R&R! COMPLETE
1. Veronica

------------------------

Disclaimer: Camp Lazlo belongs to Joe Murray. Cadence belongs to me.

A/N: This is kind of a sequel to her name is Cadence, and she's a bean scout. I don't really call it a sequel just like another episode? Don't know, anyways, enjoy! R&R and creative criticism and advice are always welcomed!

The sun was gone in the horizon and the stars began to twinkle in the moon lit sky. Cadence was fast asleep on Edward's lap. Edward stroked her dark brown hair and listened to her steady breathing. _She had a rough __day;__ I'll let her __sleep__ till Scoutmaster Lumpus declares to get ready for bed. _He woke from his thoughts when he felt Cadence make some movements on his lap. She pressed herself against his then fluttered her eyes open. She rubbed them and yawned. She looked up.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Not for long."

"C'mon, let's go back to camp." She said and got off his lap. She took his hand and helped him up. They walked back to camp. The lamps were on so they snuck into their cabin. Chip and Skip were already snoring. Edward lit the cabin with his flash light. They turned their back to each other while they changed into their pyjamas. Edward was putting his clothes in his bag when his doll fell out. _Oh no!_

"Is that yours Edward?" Cadence asked. She walked over to his bed and picked up the doll and gently ran her fingers over her pink hair. Edward sighed.

"She's really pretty. Does she have a name?" Cadence whispered. Edward was surprised by her comment.

"Her name is Veronica." He whispered back trying not to wake the dung beetle brothers.

"Nice. You know, I never owned a doll like this." She whispered. She continued to stroke the doll's hair. "I grew up with hockey sticks, baseball, soccer, little toy cars, video games, etc. I owned few girl things. She's really pretty."

"Well, I grew up with 4 tough older brothers, that's why I am or was into being tough but Veronica has to be the only part of me that's not tough." He said.

"You never told me you had older brothers."

"Well, I do." He said.

"Well, you're brothers are tough. My brothers are all harmless creatures. They're just hyper and active." She said. There was a silence."

"Well, let's go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." She said and gently placed the doll on his bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to bed. Edward smiled to himself. _I'm lucky to have her. _

"Goodnight Edward." She whispered into the darkness.

"'Night Cadence." He said and placed Veronica near his pillow.


	2. Purple and Black Star

The next morning, Edward woke up to a bad dream. He put his hand to his heart, it was beating really fast and his breathing was fast and deep. _Holy, that was scary._ He looked to Cadence's bed with panic and was even more panicked when he didn't see her there. Her bed was already made. He looked at his watch. It was 6 am. He quietly got up and got dressed and snuck out of his cabin. Everyone was still asleep. Edward looked around and didn't see her. _Where did that girl go? _ He got the idea to check at the lake. He ran to the lake and hid behind a tree. On a nearby rock he saw a dark purple towel and sneakers. He looked at the lake. He didn't see anything in till a figure emerged from the water near the shore. She wiped the water from her face. _There she is! What is she doing here so early? _She splashed some water on her arms. Edward finally realized what she was wearing. She was wearing a 2 piece bathing suit. It was a bikini. The top was a black halter and she wore black boy shorts. She was tying her hair in a high ponytail. She kneeled down and Edward (with his boy mind) looked at her behind and noticed a purple and black star on her lower back. _Cadence has a tattoo? Isn't she kind of young?_ He took a step forward and stepped on a twig making a really loud cracking sound. Cadence looked back at the forest behind her. Edward quickly hid back behind the tree. Cadence looked around. _Hope no one is spying on me. I hope that was just a squirrel. _She walked to the rock where her towel was and wrapped it around her shoulders. She picked up her watch. It read 6:40 am. She quickly put on her shoes. _Everyone is going to be awake in 20 minutes! _She squeezed the water out of hair and shook her hair with her towel. Edward looked at his watch and saw the time too. He ran back to his cabin trying not to step on any twigs or anything that would make noise and slipped into his bed pretending to be asleep. Cadence quietly opened the door to her cabin and quickly took off her bathing suit and got dressed into some clean undergarments and her uniform. Scoutmaster Lumpus yelled on the intercom outside. Edward was already awake and just sat up and rubbed his eyes pretending that he just woke up. Chip and Skip were scared out of bed and landed on the floor. Cadence was already ready and was just flattening out her bed sheets. She looked at Edward who was making his bed and was already in his uniform.

"Hey Edward, did you sleep in your uniform last night?" She asked. Edward hesitated on his words.

"Hey Cadence, I guess so. Funny, huh?" He said fluffing his pillow.

"But Edward, I saw you go to bed in your pyjamas." Chip said going into his uniform.

"Ya, I did too." Cadence said.

"Uh, well, I felt uncomfortable during the night so I put them on."

"Whatever you say, Edward." Cadence said laughing. She walked out of the cabin and Edward walked behind her. He went close to her ear.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." He whispered. Cadence stopped in her tracks.

"What tattoo?" She asked.

"The one you have on your lower back." Edward said. Cadence gasped.

"Did you spy on me this morning?"

"What? No!" Edward lied.

"Then how did you find out about my tattoo?" She asked. She crossed her arms and walked away from him. Edward ran after her.

"Okay, fine! I woke up early this morning and didn't see you so I went out to look for you and I saw you by the lake." Edward said. Cadence got her breakfast and sat at the table with Chip and Skip. Edward sat next to her.

"You spied on me, Edward." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said in tone that made Cadence look at him. She sighed.

"Just don't tell anyone." She said. _Sometimes that platypus makes me so mad I can kill him. _Edward gave her a kiss on the cheek. Scoutmaster tapped on his coffee cup.

"Attention Scouts, today we're going to have lunch and activities with the Squirrel Scouts. Be ready for 11:30." He said and sat back down.

"Who are the Squirrel Scouts?" Cadence asked Edward.

"They are the girl scouts on the other side of Leaky Lake."

"Oh, so that is the little village I saw this morning."

"They are evil creatures. So be very careful." Skip said. Cadence rolled her eyes.

"I don't think they're going to like you." Edward said.

A/N: Ya, so far the beginning doesn't have much relation to the rest of the story but it was in my head so I put it. Don't flame me about it, I thought it would add something to the story.


	3. Acorn Flats

DISCLAIMER: Camp Lazlo Joe Murray.

Cadence walked onto the boat and stood on the side as it sailed across the lake.

"Well, I'll be on my best behaviour with them. If they don't like me, well, tough luck they'll have to deal with me." Cadence said.

"Or just beat you to a pulp." Chip said. Cadence looked at him and then to Acorn Flats. _C'mon, they're a bunch of girly girls. There's no way they can beat me._

Meanwhile, at Acorn Flats, the girls were whispering about the new scout.

"I heard he's very athletic and beat the boys at archery." Some girls said.

"Well, I don't care how this new scout is. He'll have to learn the way of the Squirrel and how not to mess with us in any way!" a pink-haired girl said. Her name was Patsy Smiles. Her 2 friends agreed: a tall red-head girl named Nina and a blond named Gretchen.

The boat finally hit ground and everyone was walking off. Every Girl Scout counted how many boy scouts there were. Then they all counted the last one after the pale blond boy. Instead of seeing normal boy legs they saw a pair that was nothing like the others. They were thinner and leaner. They made their way up to see a pair of small hips and a tiny waist hidden by a big green t-shirt and some lean arms and a medium chest.

"That's not a boy!" Gretchen said.

"That he is a she!" said Nina. The other girls gasped and whispered. Cadence looked around and saw all the girls whispering. Then they all looked at her.

"Uh, Hi?" she said and waved. Mrs. Jane Doe was the first to welcome her. A tall woman with a small I.Q. shook her hand.

"Oh! You must be the new scout everyone has been talking about." She said. Then she realized whose hand she was shaking and he smile faded. Cadence stopped shaking her hand. Mrs Doe walked to Slinkman.

"Did you know your new scout is a girl?" She whispered.

"Yes, we're aware. Commander Hoo-Ha made her an exception." Slinkman said.

Cadence looked around in horror. Edward asked her if she was okay.

"It's pink and girly and so feminine! And that woman is really stupid. "

"Welcome to Tortureville. Just stay close." Edward said. Cadence nodded. Patsy looked at her and walked to her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Patsy." She said shaking her hand.

"Hey, I'm Cadence. Love the hot-pink hair." Cadence said. _That hair looks awesome! I wonder if my dad would let me dye my hair blue._

_"_It's natural. Love how the uniform goes with your skin colour." She said. Cadence smiled. And walked and talked with Patsy. Edward just watched her. _She'll be okay. _Gretchen walked up to Edward with an angry look on her face.

"You're in love with Cadence?!" She said. Edward stood tall. Gretchen likes him A LOT and would do things you wouldn't imagine to him or the girl if he found someone else.

"Yes, I am Gretchen. I told you before. I don't like you!" He said. Gretchen took his arm and squeezed it. Edward tried to ignore the pain but she squeezed too hard and he fell to his knees.

"Leave her or else." She said. Edward tried to pull her hand off. He shot her a dirty look and she let go and walked away. He looked at the red hand print on his arm and waited till he had a steady blood circulation before going with Chip and Skip.

A/N: Yes people, Gretchen has a crush on Edward... read it somewhere. But ClamxGretchen is way cuter, hopefully Gretchen won't hurt Clam..


	4. Soccer Balls and Angel Wings

Patsy brought Cadence to see the other girls but they all crossed their arms and walked away when she tried to say hello. Cadence felt hopeless but she told herself: _I'm going to survive without them. At least I have Patsy. She's cool. _

"They're very rude." Patsy said. Cadence nodded. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to my 2 friends! I hope they're not like the others." She grabbed Cadence's hand and brought her to a salmon-coloured cabin.

"I hate the colour too and everything in it." Patsy said and opened the door. Inside there was Nina reading a book and Gretchen looking out the window. "Hey! You guys, I'll like you to meet Cadence. She's the new Bean Scout!" Nina looked up from her book and got up.

"Hello Cadence. I'm Nina." She said shaking her hand. _Well, at least I have 2 friends now. _

"Hey, I'm Cadence." She said looking up. Nina was tall but not too tall. Gretchen gave a snort and stayed at the window sill. Patsy sighed. Cadence didn't bother saying hello. Outside the table was being set for lunch. Cadence and Patsy helped but when Cadence asked someone to help with a table cloth or a bench they would always ignore her luckily either Patsy or Nina would come to her rescue. Edward always kept a close eye on her. _Gretchen better not put a finger on her. She has no involvement. I won't tell Cadence or she'll freak. I just hope that she doesn't get hurt 'cause that blond can cause a lot of pain._He looked at the red mark on his arm then back at Cadence who was smiling and having a good time with Patsy and Nina as she talked and placed the plates on the table.

"So, Cadence, how do you survive with boys 24/7?" Nina asked.

"You just get used to it I guess. Living with 5 brothers at home and now being with boys at camp. It's not a big change. I'm just glad that I've met some girls I get along with." She said.

It was soon time for lunch and the Bean Scouts sat on one side of the long row of benches and the Squirrels on the other. Edward sat in the middle of Chip and Cadence. Gretchen wasn't very far away. She was 2 seats on the other side away from him which made him really nervous when she looked at him with her cold eyes; she sat next to Nina who was sitting next to Patsy. Cadence had a normal conversation with Nina and Patsy oddly about the recent hockey season and how some team shouldn't have traded their goalie.

During the activities, Cadence introduced both camps to a game of soccer using an old soccer ball Patsy found while looking for the ropes for Tug-o-War. She taught both camps how to play but sadly, the Squirrel Scouts ignored her except for Nina and Patsy who were really interested in the new game.

"Alright, who cares about the other girls? Samson, you're on goalie. Lemmings, you're on defence. Edward, Raj, Chip and Skip and Nina, you're on mid field. Patsy, Lazlo and I are on forward. "She said. Everyone knew what they were supposed to do and stuck 4 large branches in the ground for goal posts. The rest of the Bean Scouts were on the other team and Slinkman was referee. The game went on and with the help of the forwards the game was won 7-3. Everyone sat down in the grass to calm down.

Not too far from Cadence was a shy boy who had black hair but with thick teal streaks and his tips was also teal coloured. He had his knees brought up to his chest and his arms were crossed on top of them. He was admiring the brunette who sat with Edward. He got nervous when he saw the brunette get up and walk toward him.

"Hey Leonard, you and your brothers make great defence, you're fast learners. " She said kneeling down. He smiled at the compliment. He turned red as she placed his bangs behind his ear. "Here, now we can see your face." She smiled and got up and walked back to Edward. He watched as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and put his nose in her hair. He sighed knowing that she had Edward. _Lucky dude. _His brothers were right in back of him. They stopped imitating each other's actions 3 years ago when they each learned that they were changing. Leonard had to be the most sensitive one and quietest. The only way to know who was who was with a tattoo on their right arm, Leonard had a pair of blue angel wings, Larry had a musical note, Louie had an apple and Liniment had a sun. His brothers looked sadly at him from behind and felt sorry for him and wished he weren't so quiet. They sat next to him to give him company and looked at each other then back at Leonard who was drawing hearts in the dirt.

A/N: YAY! THE LEMMINGS! You barely hear of the Lemmings and they are so under appreciated. Poor Leonard, he has a crush on Cadence.


	5. The Sketch of You

Disclaimer: Ugh... I hate writing this part; I just do it so I don't get sued! Camp Lazlo belongs to JOE MURRAY! Cadence belongs to me and so does this story I've written.

Cadence hugged Patsy and Nina goodbye and walked on the boat.

"Why do you girls have to hug each other like you're never going to see one another again?" Edward asked her when the boat started to sail back to camp.

"We like hugs." She said, hoping to get one from him. She gave a flirty smile and she saw it turned him on. She wiggled her finger directing him to come.

"Oh, really?" He said and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his nose against hers and gave her a kiss.

"Get a cabin you two!" Samson said. They broke apart and laughed. Cadence turned to the gray haired boy with black glasses.

"Okay, we will, we'll use your cabin." She said. The boys oh-ed at her payback. She laughed as Samson stuck his tongue back at her and looked back at Edward who still had his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. _I love you Edward. Never leave me. _Edward looked down at her and smiled but it soon faded when an image of Gretchen standing next to a hurt Cadence formed in his head. He looked back down at the strong girl in his arms. He hugged her tighter. _Cadence, I love you. I'll never leave you. _He made the image erase from his mind; he never wanted this moment to end, with her in his arms and her scent in the air. They finally reached shore and Edward took her hand as she led him off the boat. For the rest of the day, they stayed in the Arts and Crafts lounge. Cadence was sketching a picture of Leonard who was on the other side of the room reading a book. Since he was sitting still he made a perfect model. Edward was trying to draw Chip with all the glitter on his head which was stuck to his purple hair but wasn't succeeding. Cadence started to colour it but noticed that Leonard moved positions and defected the lighting. She walked over to him and he looked up.

"Leonard, could you sit back the way you were?" She asked. He looked up in confusion.

"Why?" He asked.

"'Cause, I was sketching a picture of you and when you moved and you defected the lighting." She said crossing her arms. Leonard sighed and sat back the way he was before and went back to reading his book. Surprisingly she sat next to him. He blushed when her arm was touching his. _Oh man, she's so close! _His face began to go red and he tried to cover it with his hair.

"What book are you reading?" She asked. He looked at the cover.

"_Blood and Chocolate,_ it's just a story about a girl whose half wolf called a loup-garoux. Her family died in America so she goes to Romania to live with her aunt. The current leader of the pack wants her to be his mate but she doesn't want to. She falls in love with a human artist." He said suddenly being comfortable with her next to him.

"A romantic supernatural novel, that sounds like a really good book. Can I burrow it once you're done?" She asked. He nodded. "Oh, stay the way you are for 5 minutes. I'm almost done your sketch." She said and went back to finish colouring. He smiled. Edward looked over her shoulder.

"Nice drawing. I didn't know you had the patience for this." He said.

"I have the patience when I can afford it. Like it?"

"It's Leonard."

"Yup, he was a pretty easy model; sitting still reading a book."

"I saw you talking to him." He said protected.

"You better not become over-protected with me. I have independence. I just asked him what book he was reading and asked if I can borrow it once he's done." She said.

"I'm not becoming over-protected. I'm just being a curious platypus." He said then saw a shadow pass the window. He recognized the figure and excused himself and went outside. Leaning against a tree was Gretchen.

"We need to talk." She said. Edward took a deep breath and walked towards her.

A/N: My sister read the last chapter and this one and said "Leonard is emo isn't he?" and I'm like "It seems that way." I really want to read Blood and Chocolate so I put it in there, the description is from Wikipedia. ANXIETY with Gretchen and Edward. EEK!


	6. Attempted Murder

Disclaimer: Camp Lazlo Joe Murray

Edward was now facing Gretchen.

"Well? I haven't heard tears yet coming from her." She said quietly.

"Gretchen, I'm not breaking up with her. Leave me alone!" He said hoping she could crack and give up on trying to separate them. Instead she dug her nails in his arm. Edward couldn't take it. He fell to the floor trying not to scream and make everyone come see what was going on. When Gretchen was satisfied with she had done she let go. She looked at her nails. Her tips were now tainted red. Edward took his hand off of where she had grabbed him. His hand was covered in blood. _I can't let Cadence see this. _He looked back up at Gretchen. She leaned down and lightly kissed him on the lips and walked away. He looked back down at the 4 piercings in his arm. The blood dripped onto his shorts. He looked in horror as he got up and went to the lake. He washed off all the blood off his hand and arm but couldn't wash it off his shorts. He rushed to his cabin and changed into a clean pair and quickly dumped them in the laundry mat. _I hate that girl. _He went back to the lounge. He saw Cadence still colouring her picture and felt relieved. As he walked he felt a sudden feeling of guilt. _Gretchen kissed me and I didn't push her back. _He tried to look like nothing happened as he sat next to Cadence. Cadence looked at him and went wide-eyed and dropped her colouring pencil.

"Edward, you're arm! It's bleeding!" She said. He looked at his arm and it started to bleed again.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just scratched myself on a pine outside." He lied. Cadence looked at him in disbelief. She placed her hand on his wrist and he twitched in pain.

"We need to bring you to nurse Leslie."

"No, no. I'll be okay."

"I won't take no for an answer." She said and got up and took his other hand and dragged him to the nurse. She rang the bell on the counter. A man with messy neon pink hair came rolling on a stool.

"Yes. What would be the problem?" He asked.

"Listen now, buddy. My friend here has severe cuts on his arm. Do your job and bandage it." She said. Nurse Leslie was impressed by her demand. He got up from his stool. Cadence held out Edward's arm. He looked at it and directed only Edward to a room. Cadence sat on a chair swinging her legs back and forth like a 5 year old. She watched the second hand of the clock move every second. _He's lying. A tree doesn't make 4 holes in your arm but why can't he tell me what really happened? _ Then she got an idea. She raised her hand up. She placed it on her own arm and saw how possibly someone with sharp nails could of hurt him. She heard the door open and she got up. She saw Edward with a bandage around his arm. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to be okay. It wasn't fatal." He said. Cadence unwrapped her arms and forced a smile.

"You scared me." She said. Edward put his arm on her shoulders and led her out of the building.

"You don't have to be scared when little things like this happened."

"I know. It's just that, seeing you twitch when I touched your arm scared me. I'm sorry." She said. She knew she sounded like her little brother when he did something wrong. Edward hated to see her like this and stopped her and cupped her head with his hands and kissed her. When he broke the kiss he looked straight into her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. This was my fault." He said. She nodded. Then she went wide-eyed.

"Holy, I forgot my sketch!" She said and took his hand and ran to the lounge. She gave a breath of relief as her picture was where she left it. She sat back down and tried to calm down after the incident. _Edward's fine. Calm down, he's okay. _He picked up her colouring pencil and finished colouring it. She looked at the window sill. She smiled. Leonard was still there. She got up with her picture and walked up to him. He looked up to see the face he loved but couldn't have. He loved her innocence and how she felt comfortable with almost everyone around her. He made room so she could sit down next to her. She sat next to him.

"Hey Leonard, I finished the sketch of you. Thank you for finally staying still." She said. He felt his heart beat faster and his face burn up. She placed the drawing in front of him. He looked at it in wonder.

"Wow, it's really nice."

"Thanks. You can keep it."

"Really? Thanks. I'll treasure it. Hey, I wonder if you want to spend some time with me."

"Like a date?" She said with a bit of rejection in her voice.

"Um, no. That wouldn't be fair for you or Edward. Just like some talking time."

"Sure. There are buddy games tomorrow. Want to be my buddy?" She asked. He tilted his head up.

"Ya sure." He said. A smile grew on his face and his heart stopped some beats. She walked away. He couldn't believe what just happened. She accepted to spend some time with him. But, it's not a date. _Well, it's a start, but, I don't want her to break up with Edward just for me. What am I kidding? Sure I want her for myself but, ugh! This is going to be tough. I just don't want her to leave Edward but she can't cheat on him! _


	7. Night Time Whispers

Disclaimer: Camp Lazlo belongs to Joe Murray and Cadence to Black and White Rainbow (me).

That night, Leonard was too excited to sleep. He was going to spend most of the day with Cadence.

"Dude, go to bed already. It's almost midnight. "Liniment said.

"Leo, dude. We know about you and the Cadence girl." Larry said. Leonard turned to face his brothers.

"What about me and Cadence?" Leonard said trying to convince them that he wasn't in love.

"You're going on a date with her while she's already with Edward. Cadence is happily taken." Larry said.

"It's not a date Larry. I know she's with Edward. We're just going to be buddies tomorrow. It's nothing special or personal."

"Dude, last time you spent a day with a girl. You made it so special. And it was just to help her study for the math exam."

"I did not make it special."

"Whatever you say." Larry said and turned off the lights. Leonard slipped under the blankets and shut his eyes, hoping that he would fall asleep and dream of Cadence running away with him.

In the Pinto Cabin, Edward was wide awake. He was on his side looking at Cadence. His eyes were used to the darkness and the faint moonlight made her face and her figure clear. He watched as her body moved slowly up and down and wasn't woken up by Chip and Skip's snoring. Then we lifted his arm so it was in front of him. It was still covered in a large bandage. Black marker writing was on it. _Edward, I love you. Hea__l__Soon, Cadence. _A little smile was placed next to it. He smiled but remembered what was under his bandages: 4 deep nail piercings from Gretchen. He sighed. _Tomorrow, Cadence is being buddies with Leonard for the games. Thank god, 'cause tomorrow__ I'll have to deal with Gretchen. Tomorrow, no matter what I have to convince that girl that I'll never be with her. She has to get it through that blond skull of hers. _He put his arm down and looked at Cadence again. He watched how her blanket hugged her tiny body when she laid on her side. _I need to get some sleep. _He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come to him.

The next morning, Edward was watching Leonard and Cadence as they signed their names on the sheet on the mess hall bulletin board.

Edward tapped on her shoulder and whispered in her ear: "Have a fun day, just be careful with this guy. I'll be back at lunch." Cadence gave him a look that was clearly _You worry too much, I'll be fine. _She said and gave him a quick kiss. She slid her hand down his arm; Edward lightly took hold of her hand when it passed and watch her slid from his grip. She blew a kiss and followed Leonard. Edward watched for a few seconds then remembered what he had to do. He went through the forest on his way to Acorn Flats. Gretchen knew he was coming. She stood by the forest. She heard a silent crackle then she turned around to see Edward leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Gretchen, we need to talk." He said. She gave a smile and walked towards him.

"Hey, pretty boy." She said and pushed away his blond bangs to see his unique blue eyes. He stared down at the cold mean that scared him before.

"I'm not here to surrender." He said.

"Still at war huh? How's the misses? I bet she doesn't suspect a thing."

"Not yet."

"Why? Are going to tell her? 'Cause if you do, you know what happens."

A/N: AHH.. THE SUSPENSE.. Edward, RUN!!!


	8. Take Me Instead

"I don't care, but she's suspicious. Listen, I already feel bad enough about this." Edward said.

"You shouldn't feel bad, Edward my love." She said and ran her nails down his arm and onto his bandage. Edward felt disgusted to her motion but he had to play along and tried not to finch.

"Gretchen, I'm not your love. I will never be. You have to stop playing this game with me. "He said. Gretchen looked down at his cast. She traced with her finger over Cadence's note and signature. Edward moved his arm away. Gretchen looked at him.

"You know you'll end up with me and she'll just be another girl. A summer fling." She said.

"You'll be another nightmare I experienced."

"A nightmare worth being in. C'mon Edward let her go and be with me. I'll make you happy."

"I'm already happy. Gretchen, get it through that thick skull of yours: I'll never be with you."

"Remember: if I can't have you. No one can." She said. Edward felt scared.

"Don't you dare put a finger on her. If you need to hurt anyone it's going to be me."

"Mhm, I wasn't expecting that response. Neither did I expect your large change in attitude. What happened to the sarcastic and mean platypus?" She asked teasing.

"He was just a phase." He blurted.

"I don't think so. You changed for Cadence, for her kind nature. But with me, you'll go back to your old self, you don't have to pretend."

"Gretchen, I've changed for the better. My sarcasm wasn't bringing me anywhere."

"Pity. Back to the topic you came for. The more you reject me the more I want you."

"Pity, I don't want you." He said. She backed off, defeated. Edward calmed down. _She finally gave up. _

"Then keep an eye on your princess. She's going down hard." She said and walked away. Edward felt a rush of panic going to his head and put his head down. _I-I don't know what to do. She's going to hurt her! But how? When? _

Back at Camp Kidney, Leonard loved to make her laugh. They were passing a soccer ball to each other. Leonard tried to stop the ball with his foot but it rolled and tripped over it. His face turned red. He was surprised when he saw Cadence over him trying to hold back her giggles.

"Leo, are you okay? You tripped and fell." She said. He blushed. _Yes Cadence, I tripped and fell... in love with you. _

"I seem to realize that." He said accepting her hand as she helped him stand back up. He dusted his shirt.

"Let me get that for you." She said and got closer to him. She gently plucked a piece of grass out of hair. By this time, Leonard's face was red as his scarf.

"Uh, thanks." He said. With his foot he rolled back the ball in front of him. Cadence was walking back to her spot. He passed it to her. She stopped it with her foot. She kicked it into the air and passed it knee-to-knee and then bounced it till it was on top of her head and tried to balance it. She let it roll off and into her hands.

"Are you a professional soccer player?" Leonard asked impressed.

"No, just like you're not a famous author. I've been playing soccer since I was 3. I want to go to the Fifa U-17 one day, and then the U-20 then the Woman's Fifa World Cup. It's my dream." She said blushing. She never told someone about her ambition.

"That's really cool. I'll be sure to watch you play if you do." He said walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"Thanks Leo." She said. Leo stopped hugging her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before returning to his spot and waiting for her to pass the ball. Cadence was frozen in shock and touched her cheek where Leo had kissed it.

"You know, I have Edward don't you?" She asked. _He kissed me. _

"Yup. It was just a kiss of friendship, nothing else." He said. _Actually Cadence, I just confessed my love for you. I want you to be with me, you deserve better than Edward. _

"Good," She said going back to her game face and passed the ball to Leonard who was somewhere else.

"Now get this pass." Leonard didn't hear her but luckily only got the pass on his chest.

"C'mon Leonard, you can do better than that." She said.

"Oh ya?"

"No, I'm just trying to make you feel good." She said and ran to Leonard and stole the ball from him. Leonard tried to get the ball back from her. Leonard was in front of her trying to block her pass. She was about to kick the ball when she tripped on the ball and fell in Leonard's arms. He swore that their lips touched for second. His heart skipped a beat while hers was beating faster and faster.

A/N: Uh oh, Cadence god dammit, RUN! Edward, didn't those words turn you on? My god, you really need to spend more time with Cadence. Hehe


	9. Hypnotising Eyes

Disclaimer: Camp Lazlo Joe Murray.

Cadence met Leonard's eyes. _His eyes are as teal as his hair, like the ocean. _Soon she was hypnotised and their lips met in a light kiss. When she found out what she was doing she broke away. She covered her mouth with her hands and let go of him and walked backwards. Leonard knew what just happened.

"I'm already with Edward. This shouldn't have happened. Why did I?" She said crying. She fell in the grass and sobbed in her hands. Leonard kneeled down next to her. "Leave me alone." She said.

"Cadence, I'm really sorry. It just happened. We can forget about it and move on." He said placing his hand on her shoulder surprised she didn't yell at him.

"But, Leonard! I'm with Edward! I love him to death and I kissed you." She said trying to catch her breath.

"I know you do. But..." He said. He sighed.

"But... what?"

"Cadence, I know this is the worst time to tell you this but I can't keep a secret anymore." He said. She lifted her head and met his eyes. His eyes filled with tears. _Cadence, I hate to see you cry and I know you're going to reject me but I can't take this secret anymore. It's killing me. _Her eyes searched his for the untold truth and saw his eyes were watery.

"Cadence, I'm... I'm in love with you." He finally said. Her eyes widened. He put his head down and covered his face with his hair. _I can't say that I don't love him back. I love him like a best friend and a brother and I don't want to break his heart and that kiss was the best moment for him._

_"_Leonard. Look at me." She said, her voice was warm and understanding. He looked at her. Tears came from his eyes. "I can't say I feel the same kind of love for you. I love you like a best friend and a brother. I don't want what you feel for me break this friendship, 'cause after all. You are one of my best friends." She said forcing a smile. He understood relieved that she felt some kind of love towards him and didn't really reject him. She went on her knees and gave him a hug. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her. They finally broke apart and got up. Cadence tried to relieve the puffiness in her eyes. She looked at her watch. Edward would be back for her in half an hour for lunch. She took Leonard's wrist and led him to the lake to wash their face to show nothing happened but they stayed quiet. They didn't speak to each other and they'll keep it that way till they're comfortable with each other but inside Leonard he was broken hearted that she didn't love him like something more after all the time they spent together but he knew now that she did had some kind of love for him deep down in her because, for him, that kiss wasn't just because it was the moment is because she felt something. He sighed at the thought that Cadence will forget it ever happened and be happy with Edward. _Edward, just make her happy till she finds a man in me. She deserves to be yours for now. _

Edward looked at his watch was breathing heavily as he walked back to camp. It was getting close to noon. He wanted to see Cadence's smiling face with no harm done to her. He finally saw camp and ran through the bushes. He looked for Cadence. He finally saw her going to the mess hall for lunch. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Edward, you're back! I missed you!" She said facing him.

"I missed you too. How was your morning?" He asked.

"It was fun." She said. _Besides what happened with Leonard._She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Both felt relieved to have each other close.

"I love you Cadence. I hope nothing ever happens to you." He said when they broke apart when they were out of breath.

"You were nothing." She said smiling. He kissed her deeply. Cadence smelled something.

"Edward, you smell like perfume." She said breaking the kiss.

"Uh, probably the new laundry detergent they're using." He said trying to cover the fact it might be Gretchen's. She smelled her own shirt.

"My shirt doesn't smell like that. What are you hiding Edward?" She asked concerned.

A/N: Why do I always make Cadence's parts longer than Edward's?? Mhmm...


	10. Red Tainted Nail Polish

Disclaimer: Camp Lazlo to Joe Murray.

A/N: This chapter is mostly about the friendship between Cadence and Patsy and how Patsy is loyal to her friends and will do anything for them.

Cadence stopped asking about the perfume. She knew better to get too much into someone's life but she was insecure. She tried not to convince herself that Edward might be cheating. She stayed quiet during dinner twirling her food in her plate. She needed to talk to someone. _I can't talk to Leonard or Chip and Skip. I'm going to go see Patsy. _She got up from the table.

"Edward, I got to go do something. It's personal." She said. Edward looked at her.

"Alright, just don't come back too late." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She walked out of camp. A cold breeze blew and Cadence rubbed her bare arms for warmth. She walked through the forest for Acorn Flats. _Edward has been acting funny around me. I think he is cheating 'cause I don't wear perfume and his shirt smelled like a girl's perfume and not laundry detergent or a man's body wash. _Tears formed in her eyes. _I've done so much for him and he would cheat on me? Heck, he even told me I was his first kiss! Why Edward?_ She was numbed and she didn't feel the branches scrape her legs; she just wanted to talk to someone. She reached Acorn Flats and walked to Patsy's cabin. She knocked on the door. Patsy opened it. Cadence couldn't do anything but fall in the girl's arms and cry.

"Cadey! What happened?" Patsy said patting her friend on her back. She sat on the steps of her cabin and Cadence was next to her dabbing her eyes with a tissue that Patsy gave her.

"When you're ready to talk, just start; I'll be here all night with you." Patsy said rubbing Cadence's back. Cadence looked at Patsy with red puffy eyes and her face was pale. Patsy hated to see her friend in such bad condition. _She looks really sick. _

"Pa-Pa-Patsy," Cadence started, "I think Edward is cheating on me." She blurted out and started to cry again. Patsy was surprised by this. For her, Edward and Cadence are the perfect couple, besides her dreams of her and Lazlo, and never expected such a heartbreaker.

"Wha-What gives you that idea Cadey?" She asked.

"He's been acting so odd around me. He'll spend hours away. He came back with 4 nail marks in his arm, like someone with sharp nails grabbed his arm and pierced it. Now today he comes to me smelling like another girl's perfume and making bunch of excuses for it." She said holding back tears. Patsy was shocked. She wrapped her arms around her friend who was now crying onto her orange vest. She let her cry. Patsy couldn't believe what she heard, Cadence, who was the perfect girl in people's eyes was now vulnerable and pale and sick looking. _Why would Edward do such a thing? Who is he cheating with? _ Then it struck her. The only person she knew who was close to him was Gretchen and she had sharp nails. Patsy gave a quiet mental gasp. She looked down at her friend who stopped crying and laid her head on her chest. She couldn't tell her. _She's already in enough pain. _

"Cadey, Edward is a great boy and you're might be over reacting." Patsy said.

"You're right Pat. I'm going to go back to camp before they notice I'm here."

"Take care Cadey. Remember, if you can't sleep in your cabin I'll have a sleeping bag ready for you. You're camp is visiting tomorrow. I'll see you then." Patsy said. Cadence struggled to get up but managed and waved goodbye and started to push away the branches of the tree. She didn't care if she was bleeding all kinds from the sharp branches who scraped against her skin. She finally reached camp. Everyone was already getting ready for bed. _Stupid Scoutmaster and his bedtime at 8 o'clock. _She went to go take a shower to wash off all evidence. She prepped and went to her cabin and changed into her pyjamas. Edward was curious when she didn't go look for him. He went to his cabin and saw Cadence reading a book. He sat on the edge of her bed. She didn't budge. He crawled next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She placed her head on his shoulder. Edward was worried that she was quiet.

"Cadence? Are you okay? You're depressed." He asked.

"I'm due in a few days." Is all she said. She lied, she knew it. He knew what she was talking about. _A girl'__s time of the month:__e__ek. _

"Uh, okay, then. I'll be going to bed." He said getting off her bed.

"Goodnight." She said in monotone.

"You know, you have to go to bed too." Edward said. She grumbled and placed her bookmark in her book and placed it on her night table and went under her blankets.

"Goodnight." Edward said.

"'Night." She said. Cadence buried her face in her pillow and let the tears flow out of her. Edward was right in view. She watched as he turned off the lights. In the darkness, tears fell on her pillow. She clawed at her pillow and cursed at herself for being a weakling when it came to boys and love. She waiting a while till she heard Edward's light snoring and Chip and Skip's loud snoring. She looked at her watch. It was only 9 o'clock. _The squirrel scouts are still awake at this time. _She quietly got up and pulled out a duffle bag and filled it with her uniform and shoes. She ripped a page from her diary and wrote a note. She made her bed and left the note on it. She quietly snuck out of her cabin and this time was smart enough to walk along the side of the lake where there weren't any trees to scratch her. She reached Acorn Flats and saw that everyone was in their cabins. She quietly went to Patsy's. She knocked and the door opened to see Patsy with rollers in her hair.

"I couldn't face him. But I left a note." She said. Patsy smiled and pulled her in. Cadence was wearing her pyjamas and her fuzzy slippers already.

"Cadence, we'll make you the best sleepover ever." Patsy said and placed Cadence on her bed. Gretchen snorted. _Why is that tramp here? _Cadence told them about how she lied to Edward. Patsy listened carefully. Gretchen listened carefully as she told her story to Nina. Gretchen was happy that Cadence is now heartbroken and weeping. She got an idea about how to completely crush her. She gave an evil smile.

"Forget about Edward tonight. Tonight we'll turn you into a princess." Nina said. Patsy untied Cadence's hair and ran a brush through it trying to clear any knots there were there. Cadence squinted in pain as the comb came to a knot. Patsy made Cadence forget about Edward and her pain. She put rollers in her hair.

"Cadey, you have great hair. Start combing it more often." Patsy said. Cadence agreed. She was flipping through one of Patsy's teen magazines.

"You know, I never had a girly event." Nina and Patsy looked at her in shock.

"You'll love it. It's the only time us women actually can be ourselves and pamper each other. And tonight, Cadey, you're our girl and we'll give you a makeover to give you time away from soccer balls and dirt." Nina said. Cadence never had one. She only remembered when her mom would let her wear a feather boa and large star shaped sun glasses when they would go out. Her mom would paint her nails and braid her hair. Cadence read the articles of the magazine.

"Cadey, a real girl would read the articles at the end! Look at the quizzes and stuff." Patsy said turning her page to a quiz. Cadence looked oddly at the quiz. Patsy took her hand and started to file her nails and buff them, she then coated her nails with a bright red nail polish. Cadence desperately tried to answer the quiz's questions while Patsy and Nina did her magic on her. Coating all her scars with a spray on tanner which matched her skin tone, plucking her eyebrows, brushing her hair.

In the end, all could Nina and Patsy could say is perfect. It was time for bed, Cadence was oblivious to what they did and she fell asleep in the scent of vanilla and lavender.

A/N: WOW! MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! O.O


	11. Deadly Nightmare

Disclaimer: Camp Lazlo Joe Murray

Cadence moved around in her sleeping bag. She was having a realistic dream.

In her dream:

It was dark and cold. She was wearing her Bean Scout uniform. She had no idea where she was but she knew she wasn't supposed to be there. It was an aura of pain and misery. She shut her eyes whispering to herself to wake up. When she opened her eyes she was in a long medieval dress. She was in an old village. She looked at herself from a mirror. Her hair was wavy and flowed onto her shoulders. Her dress was brown and black. She had a daisy in her hair and a locket around her neck. She touched her locket. Then she heard screaming.

"Thief!" The voice yelled. She turned around to see a boy swinging down a clothes line with a sued bag. _This has to be the consequence of getting too much into a book before bed. _The boy landed in front of her and then he went down on one knee. She recognized who it was.

"My fair princess. Pardon me from my doings." He said. _Huh?_

"Edward?" She whispered. The boy looked up to her with sky blue eyes and looked at her in confusion. She looked around, everyone was on their knees. The boy looked up._ He's wearing a Robin Hood costume! _He got up and took her hand and kissed it and ran off. Then she heard horses coming toward her. She saw knights. One of them got off the horse. He also looked familiar.

"Princess Cadence, we've been looking everywhere for you. You're father is waiting for you." He said. Before she knew it she was on the back of the horses galloping to a large stone castle. He arms were wrapped around the knight's waist. She looked at the back of his head. His ends were teal. _Leonard? Oh god. _They got off the horse and walked over the moat. Leonard led her to a large room. In front of her we 1 large gold chair and next to it a smaller one. She then recognizes "the king". It was oddly, Slinkman. She couldn't help but giggle. _This dream is too weird. But Leonard does look like the knight in shining armour. _

"Cadence dear! Where were you?" He asked walking off his throne. Cadence decided to play along.

"Father, I was in the village. I wanted to see our people." She said trying to have the old English accent in her voice. She keeps a straight face when she looked at the king. _Slinkman__ is so ugly in old fashion tights! _He smiled.

"Dear, today, I would leave you home alone with the servants for thy I will go to the next kingdom to see my brother." He said and walked away. _PARTY! _Then she heard the tapping of the shoes of her servants. She looked at them and smiled. It was Patsy and Nina.

"Princess, we must change you from your clothing." Patsy said.

"Servant, there's no changing," She had a temptation to raid her new closet, "for we shall have some fun." She said. They looked oddly at her. She grabbed their hands and dragged them upstairs and to her "room". She opened her closet and saw a lot of medieval dresses.

"Princess, we cannot were your clothing for we are only your servants." Nina said.

"But you are my closest friends and I am the princess and you do what I say. And I say we shall play a game of dress up."

"But fair lady, we have to change you before your lover arrives." Patsy said.

"My lover?"

"Yes, Robin Hood." Cadence couldn't help but giggle to herself. _Robin Hood? You mean Edward dressed like an elf._

"I recall now. Help me choose the appropriate dress for such occasion." She said. Soon Nina and Patsy stripped her down do her undergarments and slipped a green dress over her and brushed her hair. They led her into the main hall, her dress dragging behind her. She sat in her throne.

"Servants! Please stay and keep me company." She said. Nina and Patsy obeyed and sat at her feet.

"Princess, we've heard that your lover and another young man will be fighting for your love." Nina said. Cadence felt a chill of fear. _Leonard and Edward! They're going to kill each other. _Soon there was a knock at the door. She got up and walked down the red and gold carpet to the large wooden door. She pulled on the handle and saw a young wealthy boy with a sword in his belt. It was the medieval Leonard.

"My fair princess." He said. Cadence couldn't help but think her knight in shining armour has finally arrived. She smiled and let him in. She shut the door behind him. Then she heard someone come swinging down she turned around to see "Robin Hood" jump off the rope and onto her floor.

"Jonathan, leave her alone." He said. "Come here Cadence."

"Robin Hood, we meet again." Leonard said. Cadence didn't know to do when the 2 boys she cherished started to battle each other. In till she saw both of them pushing their swords into each other. She screamed. She opened her eyes to see the morning sunshine of Patsy's cabin. Her heart was beating fast. She looked at her side. Patsy was there with a really worried look on her face.

"Cadey! Are you okay? You had a nightmare." She said rubbing her back.

"Ya, I'm okay."

"You gave me quiet a scare! Nina thought you were possessed! We were about to call an exorcist!" Patsy said. Cadence couldn't help but laugh. Patsy gave an unsure laugh.

"What time is it?"

"Time to wake up." She said. She took her hand and helped her up from her sleeping bag. She put bunch of products in her hair and put her in her usual uniform but made her wear her own knee high black suede boots.

"I only wear those when it rains!"

"And did we get any rain yet? No! So wear them god dammit!" Patsy said and tossed the boots to her.

"Sheesh! You're a cow this morning." She complained. Patsy ignored it. Then Nina and Patsy made her sit on her pink stool. They opened a box of makeup. Cadence looked at it in worry. They started to put makeup on her. Cadence coughed as they put the powder on her. In the end they heard the boats outside.

"Who am I trying to impress again?" Cadence asked.

A/N: YAY! ROBIN HOOD MEETS CADENCE'S DREAM.. haha.. Edward dressed like an elf x funny image. I can't help but find Leonard hot in a knight outfit. This is based on a dream I had. Except my father wasn't Slinkman O.o


	12. I Like You The Way You Are

Disclaimer: I'm getting really sick of writing this... so... This is the last time I'm writing it because you people are smart enough to know who created Camp Lazlo - JOE MURRAY!!!

Patsy and Nina took her wrists and dragged her out of the cabin.

"I don't know if this is a good idea anymore. I mean, the guys always saw me as the tomboy but this is way too much." Cadence said digging her heels in the ground.

"Cadey! You have the show Edward you're better than her!" Patsy said.

"So, you know he's cheating?" She asked. Patsy gulped.

"Uh, no!" She said. They finally got her in front of the guys. Patsy coughed to get their attention. They turned around and all their jaws dropped.

"Edward, is that your girlfriend?" Chip asked to Edward.

"Huh? Where is she?" He asked. Chip twisted him to face her. Edward couldn't help but stare.

"Cadence?" He said. Cadence looked at him. She couldn't help but feel hurt. She forced a smile.

"Cadence! You look really nice." He said running to her. _Now he calls me pretty, just because I have like 2 inches of makeup on my face and my hair is stiff like hay and these boots aren't made for camping._ She thanked him. Then she heard Leonard coming to her and he tapped her on the shoulder. She excused herself. Leonard brought her to a quiet place.

"Cadence, what happened to you?" He asked. She was shocked by this question.

"I spent the night with Patsy and Nina and they pampered me."

"Pampered? They changed you! You're wearing nail polish, mascara, and lip gloss! Look at your hair! It's not in a ponytail. It's curly and full of hairspray."

"You mean you don't like it?"

"Cadence, I'll say this as your best friend. Not really. It's not the Cadence I know. I liked you better when you had dirt on your face and scrapes on your knees. Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked. He searched her eyes for an answer. She almost broke down.

"Leonard, I think Edward is cheating on me. So they changed me so I could convince him that I look better than that tramp he's with." She said in anger. Leonard was shocked but in a way happy.

"He's going to pay. Who do you think it is?"

"I have no idea but he smelled like perfume yesterday. And you know me; I don't wear perfume and he kept making excuses for it." She said. A tear ran down her cheek. Leonard wiped her tear away. She hugged him. She walked with him back to camp where she went to go help set lunch.

Meanwhile, Gretchen wasn't far. Her blond hair was straightened instead of its normal 2 curls. Her nails were tainted hot pink and she had perfume on. Gretchen directed Edward but a spot in plain sight for Cadence to see. Edward didn't like this.

"Why are we in plain sight for Cadence to see?" He asked. Gretchen grew a smile on her face.

"So I can do this." She said and pulled Edward by his scarf and kissed him. Edward was a weakling compared to Gretchen but he tried to push her away. He felt her tongue pressed into his mouth. Cadence saw something at the corner of her eyes and looked. She stood in shock at what she saw. _It can't be._ Patsy noticed Cadence staring and she turned in the direction. She covered her mouth. Cadence felt dizzy and her knees felt like they're going to collapse. Patsy came just in time to catch her. Her world was darkened and all she could hear was 2 male voices and a female one calling her name over and over and over again.

A/N: BAD EDWARD!! I give 2 points to Gretchen for her timing. I think you know who the second male voice is. .. C'MON! If you don't know, where have you been the last few chapters? Ahh, heartbreak. The perfect thing in a Camp Lazlo soap opera.


	13. It's The End

Cadence heard more comforting voices this time. She was able to blink her eyes open. She was in Nurse Leslie's office in a white bed.

"Cadey! Thank goodness you're okay!" Patsy said squeezing her hand. She looked around and saw Edward, Leonard and Nina. Edward stepped up. She went on her side and pulled her covers higher. _I can't believe he'll show his face after what he did._

"Cadence, I'm so sorry. How can you forgive me?" He said. She sighed.

"Edward, I need to talk to you alone." She said. Patsy let go of her hand and went out of the room with Leonard and Nina and closed the door.

"How long?" She asked.

"How long of what?"

"How long have you been cheating on me?" She said. Edward tilted his head down.

"I wasn't cheating on you. I was trying to push her away 'cause she wanted to be with me but I had you. She wanted to hurt you." He said. Cadence's eyes filled with tears.

"You made out in front of my face. How can you not be cheating on me?" She said crying onto her pillow. Edward hesitated but he managed to put his hand on her shoulder. She stopped crying and sat up. She faced Edward.

"Edward, I hate to be the one to do this but I think we should go our separate ways. I still want to be your best friend and you could be mine. I want to go back when we were close friends, before anything happened but our relationship was great, I wouldn't forget it." She said and placed her hand on his. Edward stood in shock at her words.

"I'm sorry." She whispered she pulled him closer and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was deep and hurtful but comforting and secure; it was her kiss goodbye. The kiss was minutes long. When they broke apart Edward could just look at her with pain in his eyes. She lowered her head and got out of bed. She slipped back on her boots and walked to the door. She stood there. She looked behind her and saw Edward with his head down, she couldn't help but think give him another chance. _Cadence, __it's__ for the better. _She finally turned the knob and walked out. Her friends looked at her. She couldn't smile and so she put her head down again and walked out of the office. Her friends looked at her and saw her pain. Cadence looked up for a moment then looked back down and walked out of the office. Patsy and Nina followed Cadence while Leonard when to comfort his friend. He pushed the door open. He saw Edward still sitting on the bed and with his face buried in his hands.

"She broke up with me." Edward said knowing he was there.

"Dude, I'm so sorry." Leonard said.

"Take care of her. She's going to need it."

"Dude, she still wants you to be there for her. You can't just leave her completely. She wasn't a one night stand. She looks up to you like an older brother, she calls you her best friend, and you were her first friend here in Camp Kidney. Don't leave her. "Leonard said sitting next to Edward.

"But Leo, I was a jerk. I was seeing someone behind her back. I wasn't really seeing Gretchen but the fact I kept it a secret from her is the worst."

"You did a mistake. We're still young and discovering and Cadence is no difference. I'll give you time to think. You need it." Leonard said and got up and walked out and left Edward. He felt really sorry for Edward but he hurt Cadence. Edward and Cadence were his friends, _Edward needs some time to recover, and I'll go see Cadence. _He walked to the lake where he expected her to be there. She was there, holding her knees to her chest and looking over to the lake. The sun was setting and was giving the sky a pink and orange glow. He walked up and sat next to her.

"Hey, Cadence. You feeling better?" He asked. He heard a few sniffles.

"Ya, I'm okay now. It was for the best." She said.

"Edward is taking it really bad."

"I figured. I hope he doesn't stop being my friend."

"I don't think he'll do that to you Cadence. He won't go back to being the jerk platypus he was before he came." Leonard put his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you're right Leo." She said and cuddled next to him. He wrapped his arms around her. Cadence suddenly felt loved again. "You know Leo. I blame some of this on myself too. I admit it, I was thinking about someone else sometimes during my relationship." She said. Leonard was surprised. "After all, I spent a lot of time with him." She said. Leonard was oblivious to what she was talking about. For him, it'll be all a mystery who she was talking about. _Leonard, I can't say I'm in love with you and I can't say we'll just be friends. Cadence, it's not your fault that it happened and they're just thoughts, they don't affect._

"Leonard." Cadence said.

"Ya?"

"Promise me you'll always be there for me and I'll do the same for you." She said in merely a whisper.

"I promise." He said. She pinkie sweared with him. Then she sat up and faced the sunset. She heard crackling behind her. Edward sat next to her.

"Over me?" She said.

"Not really but I thought over Leo's words and Cadence even though we're not a couple anymore. I want to be your friend till the end and you'll be the sister I never had." Edward said. He wasn't depressed neither was he glad but it was just enough happy to make Cadence smile.

"And Edward, you'll be another brother I have." She said. Edward gave her a quick hug. Cadence wiped away the tears that lingered in her eyes.

"Are you going to start another weep-thon?" Leonard said jokingly. Cadence hit his arm and Leonard rubbed it in pain. Together they sat on the side of the lake watching the stars come out. Leonard took hold of her hand and felt her squeeze it a little. _I have __the bestest__ friends a ferret could ever ask for._

_The End_

_A/N: HEY! WAIT! This isn't the end of the Life and Times of Cadence in Camp Kidney (don't you love my title? P). I'm going to work on 2 more __fics__. Here's a spoiler: Cadence in a Beauty __Pageant__? And Parent's Day in Camp Kidney. D cool huh?__ They'll be coming soon but sorry if I've been slow. School is starting in a week for me so after next Tuesday I'll be slow on updating and writing. _


End file.
